The Conversion
by LizDavidson
Summary: Lisa Miller is the BAU's new girl, and boy does she have a BIG secret, a LOT of secrets in fact, but how will one rainy night spent at a church change her life? now a series, Reid/OC. Rated T for references to alcohol, domestic violence and child abuse
1. the rainy night

The conversion by Elizabeth Davidson

It was a rainy night when Lisa Miller was driving home; in fact it was so rainy that Lisa's windshield wipers struggled to keep the rain off her windscreen.

Lisa was the newest recruit at the FBI's behavioural analysis unit or B.A.U as some of her colleagues referred to it. Lisa got top marks in her class at the training academy and graduated with honours, she fast made a name for herself as 'the girl who could read minds' due to her uncanny ability to make it seem as though she knew what people were thinking, she struck up a friendship with both Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid, seeing Derek as more of a brother than anything else, though he had already asked her out on a date, Spencer was the one she liked but he seemed shy. Lisa hid her tears behind her fringe, her long dark locks cascading down her back and resting at her waist, her big blue eyes were red, bloodshot, and tear-stained, her mascara and eyeliner that she had oh-so-carefully put on that morning were now running down her cheeks and she didn't care, she had to get away, away from reality, she looked down at the passenger seat, there sat a rucksack full of beer cans. You see, there is one thing Lisa has been keeping from everyone, her colleagues, her family, Derek and Spencer, she was an alcoholic.

As Lisa drove she happened upon a park; 'no,' she said almost whispering, 'it's too wet to drink there, besides I may be moved on'. She drove on coming to a hotel 'that's just the place, I can drink myself to oblivion in there with no disturbance...' the smile that had formed on her face disappeared, 'payday is almost two weeks away, and I'm broke' she sighed. She then pulled up next to a church, 'hmm, people definitely will not like it, ach what the heck' she got out of her car with the rucksack of beer and made her way to the church.

Lisa took a seat in one of the pews, she looked up and saw Him, the crucified Christ, Lisa was brought up in a Catholic family so she knew all about why they have the crucified Christ up on the wall instead of the plain cross the Protestants do, but somehow the eyes seemed to rest upon her. Suddenly she heard a voice say, 'My child, do you think it was by chance you ended up in My House tonight?' 'Who's there?' she shouted to the empty church hall, 'I am He in Whose statutes you were raised; now sleep, you will rest here tonight.' Lisa all at one felt herself fall backwards into the pew and her eyes closed, when she opened them again she was standing and the room she was in was all black, a man stood before her, or was it a man? No she could see the outline of a man but His face shone so He could only be one person, 'are you Jesus Christ?' she asked the man, receiving no reply she asked again, as if in answer He pointed back, past Lisa, she turned and saw another man cloaked in darkness 'Lisa, you need your drink, you must wake up and drink.' The man in darkness encouraged her. 'Who are you?' 'I am he that would help you to take away all your pains through alcohol.' 'And you, who are you?' she now turned back to the one she had assumed was Jesus Christ, 'I am He that would will to save you from your alcoholism.'

Lisa looked from one of the men to the other, her head started hurting, the one who encouraged her to drink advanced on her, 'You must drink, remember your traumatic home life? Your father beat your mother and didn't care a jot when you begged him not to leave; he may be back now, but for how long? Hmm? Or the time that your uncle came into your room and...'

'Stop, stop, stop! I can't take anymore!!!!!!!!!!!!'

'Child, do not fear I will help you to remember the good times, if you would only come to me.'

Lisa tried to move forward but was stopped by a chain only reaching as far as halfway.

'It's hopeless!' she cried.

'That's right, you must go back to your drink, and it's easier anyway.'

'Child, no! Lisa there is a way to be freed from this chain that binds you.'

'Tell me what it is then!'

'You must ask me to remove it, only then will you be free!'

'I can't do it, I'm not strong enough!'

'Ask Me and I shall remove it for you! Open you mouth and ask me to remove it!'

'Jesus, I need you to remove this chain that stops me from coming to you!'

'NO! YOU FOOL, I COULD HAVE HAD YOU FOREVER BUT YOU SIDE WITH HIM?!'

'AND YOU CAN GET AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE! '

The storm that seemed to have whipped up was gone now and only Jesus and Lisa remained, the chain was now gone from Lisa and Jesus was smiling.

'You are now free, go and throw away all the drink you have brought with you and enjoy being free.'

Will I see You again?'

'Of course, everyday if you would allow Me access, Lisa I just want you to know, even though your own father failed you, if you let Me be your Father I would never fail you.'

With that word ringing in her ear, Lisa woke up, to find Spencer hovering over her.

'What time is it?' she asked sleepily.

'Time for work, did you drink any of these?' Spencer asked, indicating the rucksack.

'No, I fell asleep...'then she remembered the words of Jesus, 'can I have it? I'm going to throw it out.'

'Sure, this church must have been a good influence on you!'

'You had noticed?'

'Well, I wouldn't be a genius if I hadn't now would I?'

And so, as Lisa and Spencer walked out, Spencer took her hand and kissed her cheek.


	2. 6 months later

The conversion chapter 2:

**A/N: I had originally wanted this to be a one shot as I had been sitting on this for months, however after reading it back, especially the ending, I saw it had potential as a series! So here it is the second in the conversion series.**

In 6 months Lisa had not even thought about taking a drink, and relationships with her father improved tremendously, she had even been dating Spencer for 6 months. But there was something she just couldn't shake, it was the eyes that followed her everywhere round the headquarters, the eyes of an unhappy suitor, it was the eyes of Derek Morgan. He had severely objected to the pairing of Spencer and Lisa, insisting that it was because the FBI'S rules didn't allow it, but almost everyone knew that it was because Lisa had turned him down, several times in fact, but she didn't notice, she was only aware of his cold stare whenever she walked past his desk. This day had been particularly hard however as Spencer had just proposed in front of the whole team, and Lisa said yes rather enthusiastically. And an hour later she was called up to Strauss' office.

She just knew this was about Spencer's proposal, what else could she have done? 6 months sober, and had never lost her temper, well, not since she shouted at Derek in one of her alcoholic rages. As the doors closed on the elevator she seen a black hand grab a door and push it back, Derek Morgan stepped into the elevator and looked at her, as soon as the doors closed he began his verbal assault; 'what does pretty boy have that I don't, besides you?'

'I don't know what you're talking about, Derek!'

'Of course you do, you and he have been flaunting your relationship in front of me for months, and I'm sick of it!' Derek reached over and pressed the emergency stop button.

'What are you doing? I need to see Strauss, she's expecting me!' Lisa began backing away but was trapped inside an elevator stuck between floors.

'I know but I have to do something before you do, or rather HAVE something!' he moved closer, putting his strong muscley arms either side of Lisa's face so that she couldn't run away even if there was somewhere to run to.

'I'll scream, I'll cry, I'll do something' she said as tears started rolling down her cheeks, she'd been here before, and it was definitely not a pleasant place to be, and not somewhere she wanted to visit again but here it was, and it was her best friend who was doing it.

'And then I'll deny every word, and who do you think they'll believe? Eh? Me, a proper agent with years of service under my belt, or you, a barely wet pre-agent with not even a years service yet?' with that he kissed Lisa hard on the lips. His strong, manly hands held her arms and then moved down to the top of her jeans, she'd never been very formal, and undid her belt, Lisa closed her eyes tight as the ordeal went on, and only opened them when he'd finished.

'See didn't you enjoy that? Now go tell Spencer that you'll marry him, now go and be his wife and lover.' He spat at her.

Then Derek pressed the button to start the elevator and got off at his floor, the last thing Lisa wanted to do at that moment in time was see Strauss, but she had to or else she'd lose her job, so she got up, straightened herself, pulled up her pants and pressed the button for Strauss's office.

**A/N: I am so sorry to all Derek fans for turning him into a bad guy, I have no designs on this, this begins to take shape as I write it**


	3. the big reveal

The conversion chapter 3

**A/N: I know the last chapter was a little 'Jesus lite' but considering how I made the first chapter so 'criminal minds lite' I think I did the right thing. So on with the story; 'Lisa has just been 'assaulted' by Derek Morgan and now has just seen Strauss, here is the continuation of my story.'**

Lisa ran into her room after the meeting with Strauss, but that was not the reason she was crying, in fact Strauss has congratulated her on her recent engagement to Dr. Reid, no the thing she was crying about was so much worse and as she wrestled with herself as what to do, tell everyone in the team or keep it to herself and let herself go crazy, she only knew of one person who could help her:

'Jesus, I need you, I need you right now.' As soon as she cried out those words Jesus appeared and put His arms around her, pulling her close and letting her cry.

'I know, I know, I know all your inward struggles, but we won't talk about that right now, you need Me to comfort you.' She cried until she was spent and then she looked up at Jesus.

'I just don't understand why, I have tried, I am getting to work on time and sober I don't know why he wants to hurt me so much! I can't forgive him, he may just have ruined my relationship with Spencer and I can't understand why he would do it!!!! IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!'

Jesus just stared at her and then said, 'I did nothing wrong, I didn't sin at all, yet I was dragged through the streets, beaten, spat on , insulted and finally nailed to a cross, do you think that is fair?'

Lisa stared at her feet ashamed that she had even said any of that in front of Jesus, 'No.'

'And on top of that,' Jesus continued, 'I was up on that cross dying for the very people who insulted me and banged in the nails and I forgave them, so too must you forgive Derek.' He looked at Lisa like it was non-negotiable, but she felt justified.

'I can't forgive him, what happens to me if I can't forgive him?'

'Then I can't forgive you! If you want me to forgive you, you MUST forgive Derek!' Jesus' face was set.

'Ok, when I see him next I'll forgive him. So I guess this means I have to keep what he did to me a secret, doesn't it?'

'Actually, no, I said forgive, not be a doormat, what if he does that with someone else? I think you should tell someone, your fiancée perhaps?'

'I think if I tell him, he might leave me, I can't let this happen, although there is someone else I could confide in!'

'You should do that, right now.'

'Right now?'

'Yes you've been in my Presence all night, don't worry I shall honour you in the day, I shall give you the stamina, and the strength to do all that is require of you.' Jesus smiled and Lisa left.

Next day in work Lisa went up to the tech room, having avoided both Spencer and Derek, not willing to look Derek in the eye for fear of setting him off again, and said hello to Garcia.

'I have something I need to tell you, and I hope you don't hate me for it, but I was alone in the elevator, with Derek, and he did something...'

'Oh my gosh, you cheated on Spencer? With Derek? What is wrong with you?! Are you back on the sauce?!'

'No I..'

'Because I have heard some stupid things in my time but this one take the prize!'

'Garcia...'

'I don't know why you would throw away what you would have with Spencer when you don't even like Derek and another thing...'

'HE RAPED ME!'

'Lisa, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, I was wrong, are you going to tell Spencer?'

'Do you think I should? I mean it could be the end of us as a couple, forever!' Tears started to form in Lisa's eyes, she tried to blink them back but that just seemed to make them fall even faster so she gave up trying to hold them back and let them fall, Garcia hugged Lisa and let her cry on her shoulder. Just then the phone rang, Garcia answered, 'Hey, hey, the supreme genius knows all ask away.'

'Hey Garcia, I was just wondering, since I seen Lisa disappear into your office, could you put her on, I need to talk with her.' Came Spencer's voice and Lisa froze.

'Hey Spence, I haven't see you at all today.' Lisa answered trying not to let her voice break.

'Save it!' Came Spencer's harsh reply, 'Morgan told me about your little 'elevator incident' yesterday, so save it yeah!'

'But you don't understand, I didn't...'

'Get it through your thick skull, I heard ALL about it! Did you think I would be kept in the dark it was my best friend, you moron! The wedding is off, I can't be with someone I don't trust!' then came the dialling tone, signalling end of conversation.

Back down in the headquarters bullpen, she tried to avoid the stares of Morgan and Reid, and made her way to Hotch's office, as he opened his door to head out she tried to speak to him but he just told her to save it till after the briefing, she didn't want to see Spencer or Derek but see them she must, and she knew what she was going to say.

As Lisa walked in all eyes were on her and not all of them friendly, she sat at the left hand side of Morgan, and whispered in his ear: 'I'll talk to you after the briefing.' Spencer looked at her with such malice in his eyes, but she didn't care, she'd promised Jesus something and she was going to keep it.'

In time the briefing ended and she seen Derek in the corridor, 'look I know you raped me and that you are trying to break up me and Spencer, but I just want to say this, I forgive you.' Derek looked at her as if she just stepped off a spaceship, then looked down at his feet and finally walked away.

It was then that Spencer ran up and came nose to nose in front of Lisa, 'I can't believe you would treat me like that!'

'Like what?'

'Like I mean nothing to you, like I'm not important, like you don't like me!'

'Don't be silly, of course I like you, of course you're important, and you mean everything to me!'

'So why sleep with Morgan?'

'I didn't!'

'So what did happen? Huh? Please do enlighten me!'

'He raped me!' Lisa's tears started again, Spencer looked at her, then came to his senses and took her in his arms and held her tight, as Lisa buried her face into his chest she knew she was alright!

**A/N: I really need to write more chapters, cause I now know where this is going. Please R&R**


	4. Guilt

The conversion chapter 4

It was two months since she had the altercation with Spencer and the brief break-up, now she was trying so hard to forget what Morgan did to her, but something was threatening to tear her apart, a secret she was keeping, she was pregnant.

Lisa Miller, fiancée of Spencer Reid, was pregnant to Derek Morgan, and now she wanted to keep it a secret from everyone. But Spencer stayed over last night and was on the couch right now, just a few feet away from the bathroom where Lisa was now throwing up, morning sickness, she hated it, she hated being sick at the best of times. Morning sickness was just a normal symptom of being pregnant but the guilt of being pregnant to Morgan was eating away at her from inside. It wasn't even her fault but she couldn't help thinking of Spencer and his reaction when he found out. She had entered into a world of her own thoughts, a world that entrapped her, a world that covered her in guilt and shame.

She felt a cool breath on her neck, it was Spencer. He was crouching beside her, his arm around her shoulders in a loving grip. There was great difference in the grip that Spencer held her with to the grip that Morgan dominated her with.

'Are you OK baby?' he asked with concern.

'I'm fine I must have ate something dodgy last night, that's all' she tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes, still Spencer seemed satisfied. They went for breakfast in the little breakfast bar Spencer had installed.

'Mmm, you make good French toast! I love your cooking already! Aren't you having anything to eat, here I'll make you something' he stood up to go to the stove.

'No, I don't want to eat anything in case I'm sick again.' She made up a lame excuse.

'Ok, suit yourself, I'm going to have my breakfast anyway.' Spencer picked up his knife and fork and cut into his second slice of French toast, 'you know that's strange, you hardly eat at all, but your stomach is still growing!' he smiled to himself and shook his head, Lisa needed to show him why, she couldn't live a lie anymore, so she ran upstairs and grabbed the spare pregnancy test, she had burned the other one when she found out. Lisa ran into the bathroom to take the test. 'Pregnant' came the reply, she ran into the kitchen and threw it at Spencer, he looked at her confused, 'But...how long?'

'Two months' she knew the next question before it was asked, 'Yes, it's Derek's baby, he doesn't know and I don't want to tell him, not just now anyway.'

'But he deserves to know, it is his baby too isn't it?' Spencer looked more confused than ever, 'I don't understand, why don't you want him to know?'

Lisa looked down at her shoes, or slippers as it were, and thought very carefully about how to phrase her answer, 'I want to know if you'd raise another man's child with me first, I don't want Derek to know until I know that you'll be there for me and the baby. And that you won't abandon us.'

'Don't be silly, of course I'd be there for you, the both of you, come here.' Spencer held his crying fiancée. 'I think we should tell everyone, including Derek, it'll tear me apart knowing I kept this from him. He is my best friend after all' He rubbed Lisa's back and turned away, back to his breakfast, when he had finished they got dressed and went to work.

As they both went into the office, Derek was no where to be seen and Hotch was addressing them at their desks, 'I am sorry that you all needed to find out this way, but Morgan got fired after it emerged he assaulted one of our fellow agents.' He looked sadly at Lisa.

'Assaulted, how exactly?' came the gruff voice of David Rossi, the oldest member of the team, so to speak, he was around when they started up the division.

'He raped them, I don't think this is becoming of an FBI agent, do you?' came Hotch's harsh reply.

'But, who? Don't you think he should have been able to face his accuser?'

'We got it on CCTV we don't need an accuser.'

'Then can we know please?'

'NO!'

'Why not?'

'It was me, OK? Me! He raped ME!!!' Lisa's cry startled even her; she didn't know her voice could go so high. 'And I'm pregnant.' Even Hotch's head shot up and looked at her.

'Pregnant?'

How long?'

'It can't be Spencer's'

In order she answered the questions 'Yes, two months and no it's Derek's'

The rest of the day went by without many hitches, Lisa and Spencer finally went over to Derek's, as soon as he opened his door he slammed it in their faces, Lisa knocked again and this time made sure he kept it open, 'I need to tell you something, and you have to hear it, I'm pregnant, it's yours.'

Derek sat down and put his head in his hands, and then after a minute looked up at his friends, 'I want to be there, for both you and the baby.' He took Lisa's hand in both of his and looked up at her expecting an answer, and he got it!

'Are you crazy? You raped me and then want to marry me? Do you think I'm that gullible or that stupid? Me and Spencer are going to raise the baby together as soon as we get married and I want you to keep out of my life, but not the baby's and that's why telling you right now!'

'I want you, I need you, that's why I did this in the first place, I mean, don't get me wrong I never meant for you to get pregnant, but now that you are I want to be your husband and love you properly!' he furrowed his brow and looked at her confused.

'And another thing' Lisa continued as if he hadn't interrupted her, 'if you could feel just half of the guilt I do, and anyway it's not my fault, it's your fault and now you don't even feel any guilt? What is wrong with you?' Lisa pointed a finger at him, but Derek couldn't hide his anger, got up and punched Lisa in the jaw, knocking her unconscious, then Spencer came into the room.

'WHAT DID YOU DO DEREK?' Spencer shouted as he looked at his unconscious, pregnant, fiancée.

'I don't know I just one minute we were arguing the next I was knocking her out, I really didn't mean it! Spencer I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...'

'NO I should be the one who's sorry, I asked her to come here to tell you that she was pregnant! Now I see my error, it's that last time I ask her to come to you, you can stay out of all three of our lives!!!!! WE DON'T NEED YOU!' Spencer spat slightly at Derek, just then they both heard Lisa groaning, coming round, Spencer hovered over her, 'Are you Ok honey?'

'I'm fine, but I think I need to go home and sleep.'

With that they left Derek's house and got into the car and Derek sat down and wept in his hands.


	5. Missing

The Conversion chapter 5

**A/N: I tried to redeem Morgan in the last chapter but I don't think I tried hard enough, I ruined it when he smacked Lisa, so I promise I'll try harder in this chapter. Xx to all Derek Morgan fans out there.**

Spencer chose the moment Lisa got out of the car to break to her that he cut Morgan out of all their lives, including the baby's life. A fight had ensued with Lisa re-explaining to Spencer why she wanted Morgan as a part of his child's life, but Spencer insisted that after what he did to her he didn't deserve it. Part of Lisa agreed, but she had been adopted and wished that her real mom and dad had been there for her.

As soon as she got in she picked up her bible and began searching for a verse that backed up her point, not finding it she then turned to pray, 'Dear Lord Jesus, I need Your wisdom, I need YOU!' no sooner had she said the words then he was in front of her, 'I need to know what to do. Spencer cut Morgan out of all of our lives, and I think my baby needs its father.' She put her hand to her head and fought back tears.

'Will Spencer not take care of the child?' Jesus asked even though He already knew the answer.

'Of course he will.' Lisa didn't quite get what Jesus was saying.

'Will I not be the child's Father?' Jesus left no room for discussion; it was a statement, not really a question.

'I see, the baby will be loved and cared for by two parents, even if I don't let Morgan be a father.' She smiled at Jesus who smiled back and they began walking.

'You know, we need to stop meeting like this, people will talk.' Lisa laughed, 'anyway I haven't forgotten why I came to You in the first place thank You. Same time tomorrow?'

'I wouldn't miss it for anything.' Jesus smiled.

Lisa then went up to bed, ignoring the ringing home phone, on the other end Morgan waited patiently trying to keep calm. Although when he got the answer machine for the millionth time, he left a message: 'Lisa? Look I'm sorry about tonight and if I could do it over again believe me I wouldn't hit you, I just want to be a part of my son or daughter's life, please tell me you don't agree with Spencer. Call me when you get this message ok, we really need to talk.' Then Derek hung up, praying he hadn't lost his chance to become a proper father.

When Lisa woke up she immediately checked her messages and heard Derek's voice, and hit the call back button, the phone only rang twice before Derek picked it up, 'I was hoping you'd call, we have so much we need to talk about...'

'Why would you think I would be so stupid as to let you back into my life? Do you really need reminding of what you did to me, oh and by the way I now have a black eye, so I ask again, why do you think I'd let you anywhere near me let alone my child, hmmm?'

'I thought you'd forgive me like you did the last time.' Derek was close to tears, no, this was not happening.

'I forgave you so that I could move on, I am not a doormat Derek, and I don't have to take a beating from you whenever you feel like giving one to me! I AM NOT YOUR FREAKING PERSONAL PUNCHBAG!!!' Lisa was so angry, but she needed to get it through to Derek that she was not to be messed with. 'I have to go to work now, don't call, and don't come round, just stay away from me ok?' Just as Derek opened his mouth to argue Lisa hung up, signalling the end of his relationship with his child. He cried into his pillow, then picked up the phone and called his mother in Chicago.

Lisa saw Spencer as soon as she walked into the headquarters and went over to speak to him, 'Spencer I've been thinking that maybe I was wrong and that even though I think differently, the baby will be loved with just the two of us as his or her parents.' She leaned in and gave Spencer a peck on his smiling lips.

**6 months later:**

Spencer and Lisa had a small simple ceremony on her father's insistence that she be married before the birth of the baby, in those 6 months that they had been married they moved into a new home and painted the nursery, although there was a Moses' Basket in the master bedroom so that they wouldn't have to run from one room to the other for night-time feeds, they did find out the sex of the baby to know what colour to paint the nursery, they painted it blue.

Today, Spencer looked at his wife, she was making breakfast, fantastic French toast and blueberry pancakes all washed down with a tall cool glass of orange juice. She looked so beautiful, not that she'd believe him, but she was, being pregnant suited her. Spencer told Lisa he loved her as she set down the French toast and pancakes in front of him. But as she went back to get the orange juice her waters broke, Lisa shrugged it off as nothing and grabbed the orange juice, but as she made her way back to the table the contractions started, she dropped the glass and it shattered on the floor, she screamed and fell on the floor in agony, Spencer ran over and grabbed his wife's hand. 'What's wrong?'

'I... ahh, I think I'm in labour...ahhh, I need to get to a hospital!' she squeezed her husband's hand and he squeezed back for fear of breaking his hand, but not wanting to let go of his screaming wife's hand. He wanted to be reminded to thank God for cell phones, that way he could call 911 and keep a hold of his wife's hand at the same time.

As soon as the operator picked up the phone they could hear screaming in the background, and sent an ambulance as soon as Spencer asked for it. As his wife got into the back she began screaming for pain killers.

In a few hours after they arrived at the hospital, Spencer held their beautiful baby boy in his arms, ok so with the chocolate skin he couldn't be his but Spencer didn't care, he loved this child and he would be there for him no matter what, just then his wife went into labour all over again, the doctors and nurses ran around trying to calm Lisa, but soon they had a beautiful baby girl as well.

'I'm sorry Mrs. Reid, it appears we made a mistake and assumed you were only pregnant with one child, it seems your little girl was hiding behind her big brother and the heartbeats were in perfectly in sync.' The doctor apologised to Lisa who was looking down at her twins almost in shock.

Outside Spencer was getting some fresh air, when he saw the familiar form of Derek Morgan running up to the hospital, before he could stop him he ran in and found Lisa, looked at the sleeping forms of his children, 'what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away!' Lisa was looking at him with an angry look in her eyes.

'You can't just keep me away, I have rights as a father and...'

'You can keep your beady eyes off of them as well, just, just LEAVE!!!!!!!' Lisa was now breathing really hard and her fists were balls on the bed beside her. Derek decided to take the hint and left.

Once Derek was outside he called is mother, 'yeah mom, twins! I can't believe it either, boy and girl, no she woke up, yea I'll do it soon, yeah mom, of course, you'll be my first port of call when I do it, I can't miss out my own mom getting to see her grandbabies now can I? I love you too, ok mom bye.' Derek smiled to himself and looked behind him to make sure no one was watching, then went back in and waited in the lobby. As soon as Spencer left for work, if he was on a case he'd be a few days at least, Morgan knew that. He had picked up a second baby carrier from a baby store a few blocks away, Lisa was asleep, now was his opportunity, he crept in and and put his son in the first carrier, and then he oh so carefully picked up his daughter and put her in the second carrier, as he made his way out he thought he'd got away with it.

Lisa woke up and looked over at her babies, or at least where her babies WERE when she went to sleep! 'Nurse, NURSE, NURSE!!!' the third one she was screaming, the nurse came running in, 'Where is my babies and believe me I am being very calm about this!'

'I don't know, I just came on duty just now.' The poor nurse stammered.

'Well go an find me someone who does know, please.' the please in Lisa's voice was very forced. 'and I'd like my husband to be informed please.' then she realised what must have happened and broke down and wept into the baby blankets.

**A/N: I know I said I'd redeem Moran and I kinda did, but this is exactly what I set up Morgan to do. So basically I'm staying true to the story, a big mwah to all the Derek Fans out there and I don't know if you find him sexier as a bad guy or not, let me know please review. And In case no ones grasped this yet I based Lisa on me!!!!!!! lol I guess I just have a big crush on both Derek and Spencer lol!!!! I'm gunna stop typing now before I get RSI!!!! LOL!!!**


	6. Found

The conversion chapter 6:

**A/N: I was planning this to be my last chapter, but there WILL be a sequel, I feel this story requires a sequel, we need to know that Lisa and Spencer lived happily ever after, I am a romantic at heart, so a quick summary: Lisa has just realised that her children have been snatched and her husband is away on a case, the whole team gets involved and...well you'll have to read on to find out!! 'evil laugh' I love my work ha ha ha.**

Lisa Reid sat in her hospital bed, her children had been snached, her husband was away, she needed him right at that moment. Police were in her room looking at the babies' cribs and taking some stuff fro analysis, Lisa wasn't really paying attention. Just then she seen Spencer and all the team burst into the room, Lisa threw away whatever it was she was holding and held out her arms for her husband, she just needed his arms around her at that point in time, as she buried her face in his chest she began to cry again.

'I'm sorry Lisa to have to put you through this again, but we need to ask you some questions.' Came the voice of Aaron Hotchner, her superior, oh gosh, the team was getting involved, this was the last thing she wanted.

'I don't know who took them, I only have an idea, oh, but it's a good one.' Lisa said with just a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

'who?' asked Spencer.

'Morgan,he has the motive after we cut him out of our children's lives, and he had he opportunity, when you left for work and I went to sleep. I am sure it was him now I think about it.' She looked at her husband who looked so angry.

'I'll find him, on my own, and I'll make him give back the babies! I hate seeing her like this. All scared and worried. I don't think Derek will hurt the babies though.' Spencer was talking to his superior in the car outside in the parking lot.

'But that's not the point, you told him he had to stay away, he never bonded with them, and never looked after Lisa when she was pregnant. YOU are those kids' father.' Hotch looked at the younger man and sighed, 'I don't think he would hurt the kids either but she needs them, they've been her world for the last..what was it? 8 months? I mean she's bonded with them now, and so have you, you can't deny it, you love those kids, or else you'd not be so bothered that Derek took them, they are YOUR kids.' Hotch leaned over and opened the door, 'go on your wife needs you, get up there we'll find him.'

'Thank you Hotch.' Spencer smiled and made his way to the hospital. He looked at his wife, her eyes darted from one officer to the other, she looked like one of those crazy women that you see walking in the street with the shopping trolly full of their stuff, his heart almost broke in two seeing her look like that, suddenly she jumped up and ran out of the room and down the corridor, Spencer managed to kep up but only because his legs were so long, she turned into the chapel and fell down on the floor as soon as she got in.

'Oh God, please look after my children, I want them back, please help me get them back.' her voice was thick with emotion and when she had said that she broke down, Spencer crouched down beside her and put his hand on her back, it broke his heart to see what Derek had done to her, he was weeping before he knew what he was doing.

Hotch knew how precious these kids were to Lisa and Reid, he wished he coud stop the hurting an find them but Morgan was practically untraceable, using a disposable cell phone, cash only, he didn't even use an ATM, but just when Hotch was beginning to lose hope he got a call from Morgan's sister, 'Agent Hotchner?' she wasn't sure if she got the right number, 'I know where my brother has taken the babies from the papers. I can't talk now, meet me in half an hour in Chicago City Centre? I'll bring my brother and the kids.' as she hung up, she went into the living room, looking at her mom, brother and sister play with her neice and nephew, 'Derek, I think you me and the kids should go into town for a while.'

'when?'

'Now? How does that sound?' she hoped she didn't sound too desperate.

As they strolled into town, Derek adjusted his children's blankets about 50 times, he didn't want them getting sick. As he walked up to main street, he spotted Prentiss, JJ,and Rossi, it was a set up! He turned to run but bumped into the one member of the team he hadn't seen, Hotch. JJ took the stroller and went back to the others, Hotch turned Morgan around and cuffed him while reading his Miranda's.

Back in Virginia, Lisa sat on the hospital bed looking at the cribs where the babies slept, her husband by her side maintaining a loving grip on her shoulders, the only thing that stopped her from going insane, it had been two days and no word from Hotch or anyone, she was beginning to give up hope when Hotch turned into the room with, HER CHILDREN, Lisa grabbed them from her boss and held them both tightly, showering them with kisses, she'd never let them out of her sight again.

'So what are you gonna call them?' came Prentiss' voice.

'Well,' began Lisa, 'I always had my heart set on Gideon and Rebecca.' she smiled down at them and then handed them to Spencer.

'well hello there Gideon, hello Rebecca.' which Lisa took to mean he approved of the name choice.

In a Chicago penitentiary Derek Morgan sat and contemplated how he lost control of his life, and how he could get it all back again. His mind rested on one name: Lisa Reid...no, shewasn't going to be called that...Lisa Morgan, he smiled and began to plot.

**A/N: I left it open for a sequel but right now I want to do a different story so watch out world I AM UN LEASHED MWAH HAHAHAHAHA! OK Liz calm down lol :)**


End file.
